The Superior Kind
by emionyx
Summary: The light of day is only so lasting. Before too long the darkness of night takes over, and it is then when the real test begins. Can your heart stay true and strong, or will you fall and shrink back into the empty black shadows? Riku/OC, Cloud/OC, slight Sora/Kairi.
1. It Began With Some Static

**A/N: Thank you for clicking on my story. I hope you enjoy and will leave any thoughts you have in a review. That would be greatly appreciated. **

**This is a rewrite of a story I was working on earlier, I just decided I could do better. In case you are new I'll give you the same warning I gave before: this story does contain OC's that are portrayed as main characters. If that is not your cup of tea I am sorry, but I hope your day goes splendidly anyways. ^.^**

**Thank you again, and happy reading! **

* * *

The change of seasons was something that Lucy always loved. Especially when the hot, rainless summer days turned into chilly fall nights. Leaves were already beginning to fall and gather around Lucy's feet as she walked to the student parking lot. Her keys were clutched tight in one hand, while her other kept her backpack in place on her shoulder. Her forest green cardigan fluttered around her sides in the brisk breeze while her natural red hair whipped rhythmically.

Some of the other kids liked to hang out in the parking lot after their last class and talk to their friends about their plans for the weekend and what not. Normally Lucy would stop and engage in these conversations, but her sister was returning from college for the weekend, and she wanted to get home as soon as possible.

With her windows rolled down, Lucy pulled out of the student parking lot. Her _Marina and the Diamonds _CD was turned up and she sang along all the way back to her house.

_1508 Old Willow Lane._

That was home. Lucy's car hummed as it came to a stop in the driveway; she pulled her keys from the ignition and headed for the front door.

The Williams' house was one of five on the Old Willow Lane culdesac. It was a redbrick, one story house with a two car garage; and it had looked the same ever since Lucy and her sister were little.

Though, after her sister left for college, the house became increasingly lonely. With divorced parents, and a mom who worked a lot of overtime, it was mostly just Lucy and her cat, Vicky.

However on the same culdesac lived Lucy's best friend. The kind of best friend that Lucy used to play dress up with, and ride bikes with. The best friend who knew everything about Lucy, and even came to family reunions and events. Her best friend who was classified as "the 3rd daughter" of the Williams' family. The one best friend who shared a promise, a promise that they would never _ever _become strangers. No matter how far apart or how different they became, they would always be best friends.

And then high school happened.

They became the best friends who only saw each on the weekends, because they didn't have any classes together. The best friends who were part of different extracurricular activities. They didn't go to homecoming together, like they said they would. They had different lunch times, different groups of friends, different _lives_. And it saddened Lucy to know that they were graduating in the spring. Graduating, and going their separate ways.

Charlene Locklear had always lived in the gray brick house on the Old Willow Lane culdesac. But next year, she would be living in dorm room at The University of California. She would pack up her things move from the one place she'd lived her whole life. All eighteen years of her life on the Old Willow Lane culdesac, and next fall she'd be in a state that they'd only ever seen on television.

Lucy Williams, color guard and debate team captain, and Charlene Locklear, 1st string pitcher for varsity softball, were indeed the most unlikely of best friends.

Lucy's room was a mess like usual. Her trash bin was overflowing, dirty clothes rested on top of her dresser, her bed was unmade, but she didn't clean it because she was certain of one thing: Charlene's room looked the exact same.

From Lucy's window she could see the gray brick house which her best friend lived in. Unlike Lucy her parents were still married. Her mom was a stay at home with Charlene's little sister, Winifred. Or, Winnie, for short. And Mr. Locklear was a sheriff who worked the night shift mostly. A happy family, really.

Lucy watched as a black Ford Focus turned onto Old Willow Lane. It's newly replaced wheels came to a stop in front of her house. A brunette girl emerged from the car, and smiled when she saw her sister looking at her through the window.

"Come help me with my bags Luce!" She called, opening her trunk.

"How many bags do you need? You're only staying through Sunday." Lucy met her sister barefoot at the curb.

"Well, you know how it goes. I have a bag with all my clothes, a bag with my toiletries, one with my computer and charger, and another with all of my books." She laughed.

Lucy reached for the one with the books, "Shocker. This one is the heaviest, should've put money on it."

"I've got some big tests next week, got to study." She handed Lucy another bag to carry and closed her trunk.

"So you drive all the way down from your University to do some studying. Makes sense Anna, a whole lot of sense." Lucy joked.

"Oh, c'mon Luce. We'll do some fun things." Anna assured her as they walked into the house.

"Like what?"

Anna stopped to think, "How about a movie night?"

Lucy dropped the bags in Anna's room. It had looked the exact same ever since Anna's senior year. Same pastel pink walls, same shag carpet, same _Doctor Who _poster on the wall. Lucy was surprise Anna didn't take that one to college with her.

"Sure, movie night sounds great." Lucy was glad she was going to be able to actually do something with Anna. Normally when she came to visit it was around the holidays, so there wasn't much time for just the two of them to hang out.

"Do you want to call Charlene and see if she wants to join?" Anna suggested, offering Lucy her cell phone to use.

"Softball team has a scrimmage today." She mumbled.

"Well surely the scrimmage ends at some point. We'll be here all night, tell her to come over when she's home."

"I would, but then the whole team is having a sleepover. It's something they do at the beginning of each season."

Anna shrugged, "I'd hate to be the house hosting that party. Can you imagine having that many girls over all at once?"

"That's one reason I didn't join softball."

"I don't think that was the main issue." She laughed, "Face it Luce. You're not the most athletic."

"Oh, and tell me more about how athletic you are, Babe Ruth. I'm captain of the color guard team, which takes some athletic skill." She boasted.

Anna shook her head and smiled, "Okay, you win. Now, what movie do you want to watch?" She rummaged through the DVD collection, "We've got comedies, thrillers, dramas, and a couple of good romance movies."

"Ugh, none of those please." Lucy groaned, "I can't stand romance movies."

"Since when?"

"Since forever."

Anna rolled her eyes and continued looking. She eventually pulled out _Titanic _and waved it at Lucy. "I love this one, and it's more than just a romance."

"Fine. But we're muting it when that dumb song comes on."

"What song?"

"You know, that one. Talking about how her heart will go on or some crap like that."

Anna giggled, "Heaven forbid you ever fall in love." She put the movie in the DVD player and then took a seat next to Lucy on the couch with the remote.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, mom said she'd be home pretty late tonight. She took a double shift again. She said there were some microwave meals in the freezer, or she left us some cash to order pizza."

"Pizza it is. Why does she even give us an option?"

Lucy shrugged, "Beats me."

Having a Pizza Hut down the road defiantly had its advantages. Getting pizza delivered only took 15 minutes, maximum. When it came, the girls didn't waste any time making themselves a plate. The box was almost gone not even 20 minutes into the movie.

By the time the credits were rolling both girls were asleep. Lucy had fallen asleep right after the ship split in two, and Anna dozed off just as the rescue boat came for Rose.

To their unknowing the time was passing quickly and it was reaching about midnight. The television played an annoying loop of the title screen, and the leftovers from their dinner were still sitting on the coffee table.

Their mother always got mad whenever they fell asleep without cleaning up. And their mother really hated it whenever they fell asleep with the TV on. She said it would wear the DVD player out and burn an image onto the screen. How much of that was true Lucy and Anna didn't know, and frankly didn't care too much.

The TV continued its loop, showing the faces of Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet while playing the Celine Dion song in the background. A few times the DVD would skip, causing an odd sounding break in the music.

At one minute passed midnight the old grandfather clock they had in their dining room struck, waking only Anna. She stretched her arms above her head and let out a long yawn. She looked over at her sister, unmoved by the clock, and placed a blanket over her. She gathered their empty plates and used napkins and carried them to the waste basket. And after she then put at coaster underneath Lucy's half full water glass, figuring that she might want it later.

The remote had gotten wedged in between the couch cushions. Anna tried to be undetectable while she dug for it, but she couldn't reach the remote without disturbing Lucy in some way. As she was making her way to the television to turn it off by hand she noticed something strange. The song had stopped, but the picture was still clear. The room was absolutely silent, just the faint sound of Lucy's breathing. Anna then grew more curious as the picture began to fuzz. The screen soon turned into nothing but static, yet still made no noise. She pressed the off button and the screen faded to black like normal. She then ejected the disc and put it back in its case.

Lucy squirmed around on the couch in her sleep before resting in another seemingly uncomfortable position. Anna couldn't help but to look at her sister and think how it seemed like just yesterday Lucy was all nervous for her first day of high school, and now she was getting ready to graduate.

Anna's thoughts were followed by a yawn, and then the faint sound of static coming from the TV. She turned around to see that the television was still turned off, but the fuzzy screen was slowly coming back. Anna normally wasn't one to get freaked out about things, but when the static continued even after she had unplugged the TV, an unsettling feeling resided.

"What are you doing?" Anna let out a small shriek, jumping from her place by the TV. She turned around to see her mom, who was holding her purse and coat. "Sorry, honey. Didn't mean to scare you." She gave her mother a hug, "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Anna released from her mom's embrace, "Luce and I were watching a movie, and both ended up crashing."

"So what are you still doing up?"

"The clock woke me." Anna sighed, "Hey mom, the TV keeps making this static like noise." By now the noise was nothing more than a low buzzing sound, but still noticeable at the least.

"I don't hear anything darling."

Anna could still clearly see the black and white static on the screen, "You don't see that?"

"See what?" Ms. Williams stared straight at the TV, raising an eyebrow. "Why'd you unplug it?"

"Because of the static." Anna confessed, not understanding a single thing.

"Anna, there is no static." She laughed and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead as if to check for a fever, "Why don't you go on to bed, you must've had a long week."

Anna didn't argue. She found her way into the bathroom where she washed her face and brushed her teeth, then pulled her shoulder length hair into a bun on top of her head. Her contacts became replaced with her silver rimmed glasses that sat on her long nose. She pulled on her favorite pair of pink silk pajamas and crawled into bed. She didn't even have time to think about the static on the television again before she fell asleep.

* * *

When Charlene Locklear pulled into her spot in the driveway the next day it was already almost noon. The softball girls had kept her up most of the night, something that she didn't often do. It exhausted her. Charlene couldn't wait to get inside and take a nap, and the weather was perfect for a day under the covers, cold and rainy. She still had on her jersey, which displayed her last name and team number on the back, and her old gym shorts which sagged below her knees. Her cleats were thrown over one shoulder while her softball equipment bag was rested on the other as she walked into the house. Her mother, as usual, was seated in the living room with the home makeover show on. She had a cup of tea in her hand and smiled as Charlene entered.

"How was the sleepover?"

Charlene sat her items down, "Tiring."

"You look it." Her mom got up from her place, "Why don't you go rest and I'll wash your uniforms." She picked up the softball bag and removed all of Charlene's required clothing for her games. "Oh, and bring me down what your wearing when you change, okay hun?"

Charlene nodded as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom, her mother already starting the first load of laundry.

She normally didn't pack an overnight bag for these sleepovers. Since they happened right after practice and they generally always stay up half the night. Plus, the host moms practically had anything anyone needed anyways.

Charlene pulled her clothes off once she was concealed in her bathroom. Nothing made her mom more furious than when dirty clothes were left lying around, but she chose to take a shower first. With the water as hot as it could go, she jumped in immediately.

Charlene had a bad habit of forgetting her slide guards. Not wearing these resulted in bruises that formed on her upper thighs, the team liked to call them "strawberries." Her knees were also covered in scrapes and bruises, along with her elbows and hands. The soap stung the open abrasions as she cleaned them, and the bruises were sore to the touch. Once she sat down the soap, her tanned face and long waved blonde hair were the next things to get washed.

After cleaning everything she let the water beat against her face. The hot water felt like heaven against her sore body. She closed her eyes and began to zone out, almost falling asleep. Her stomach rumbled, and she remembered that she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. All of the junk food that was served after the scrimmage wasn't ever appealing to Charlene. But she didn't feel like moving from her place in the shower to fix her need. Not food, not her bed, not even knowing that her mother was waiting downstairs for the rest of her dirty clothes seemed like a good enough reason to get out of the steaming shower.

The steady rhythm of the water repeated over and over in her mind. It evolved from the sound of falling drops to the sound of drums. She kept her eyes sealed tight. In her head the pounding of the drums grew louder and louder, until it was the only thing she was aware of. Not even the streams of water from the shower could she feel on her skin anymore.

She felt distant, like maybe she wasn't really even in her shower anymore. This feeling became stronger and stronger, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She remained still, the drums beating loudly, the darkness from her closed eyes everlasting.

Her conscious mind was awake, but Charlene couldn't help but feel like she was asleep. She could feel her heart rate begin to increase as she came to realize that her eyes would no longer open by her command. They stayed shut, no matter how hard she tried to release them.

The drums than began to fade just as they had come, leaving the space nearly silent.

_So it begins once more._

_ Darkness and light struggle_ _yet again. _

She was unable to respond.

_Which will you pick?_

_ Choose wisely._

Suddenly a burst of light filled her eyes. Her shower walls came back into view, the beating drums were gone. And so was that voice, _what was that? _

It took her a few moments to realize that she was positioned on the shower floor, and her mother had turned off the water and wrapped her in a towel.

"Charlene, are you alright?" Her mother was obviously panicked, "Charlene, darling, can you hear me?"

Her mothers hands felt cold as she pressed them against Charlene's face. She nodded her head in response to her mother's question.

"Oh thank goodness." Her mother helped her stand, "You must've gotten over heated and passed out. Have you been drinking enough water? And when was the last time you had something to eat?"

She shrugged unknowingly.

"Oh, Charlene." Her mother breathed, "Here." She led her back to her bed, "Why don't you lie down until you feel better. When you're ready, get dressed, and come down stairs and I'll have some lunch ready, okay?"

"Okay."

She rested on her bed for a good chunk of time. Her mother by this point was probably done fixing her something to eat and was waiting for her to appear downstairs. Her head hurt, and she couldn't seem to find the energy, or desire, to get up and exchange her towel for clothes. Instead she remained wrapped in her towel, her eyes becoming dreary as she drifted into sleep.

She stayed still as the pounding of the drums slowly resounded in her head. They never got extremely loud, but that voice. _That voice, _it came back.

_You've been connected. _

Even though Charlene had all of the questions in the world to ask, her voice was nothing.

_Fear should not stop you, after all fear really isn't anything. Is it? _

_ Fear is an excuse. _

When Charlene awoke there was a damp towel placed on her head, and a tray with some soup that was set on her nightstand. She slowly sat up in her bed, still holding her towel in place. Her feet brushed some clean pajamas and undergarments that her mom had set at the foot of the bed. She discarded her towel and changed, still drowsy with a headache. Just as the thought of pain relievers popped into her head, she noticed where her mother had set her out some already. A note was placed next to them and read, _'Only if you really need them'_

Charlene's mother had always been extra careful when giving her and her younger sister medications. Next to dirty laundry it was the big thing she raved on and on about. She'd always say, _"Always check twice to make sure you have the right dose." _Or, _"Never take two medications at once, just don't do it." _ But right now Charlene didn't care, she was going to take the pain killers, and take more later if she needed too.

She only finished half of her soup before taking the bowl downstairs and washing it out. Her mother was placed on the couch once more, this time with one of those criminal investigation shows on.

"Feeling better?" Her mother asked, motioning for her to sit down.

Charlene nodded, "Thanks for the soup."

Her mother smiled, "Not a problem deary. I called the doctor, he said you were probably just dehydrated and worn out. But I guess we already knew that." She ran her hand through Charlene's hair, "How's your head?"

"I have a headache, but I took those painkillers you left out."

"Okay. Why don't you go grab some water and go rest? I'll be up there to check on you in a little bit." She smiled once more.

Before exiting the room Charlene heard something strange. Something like, static. She curiously looked at her mother, then back at the television. Sure enough, the screen was filled with black and white fuzz.

"What is it Charlene?" Her mother inquired.

"The TV." she pointed, "It's full of static."

Her mother hurried back to Charlene's side, "Honey, let me walk you upstairs. I don't think you're feeling too well."

* * *

**Thanks for taking time out of your day to read my story. If you liked it, please leave a review. And if you didn't, let me know what I can improve on. **

**Have a great day! **

**~Emionyx. **


	2. Sleep

_ The light expires. _

_ Darkness, however, remains. _

Charlene struggled in her sleep. She tossed and turned between her sheets, desperately trying to wake herself up.

_Darkness was there first, and it will be there last. _

_ You will find your place in the darkness. _

Her eyes felt like they were cemented together, and words could not form in her throat. No matter how many times she told herself to wake up, her command was not followed.

The darkness her dream created was eerie. Nothing could be seen, but the _feeling _of it is what bothered her. And that _voice, _it kept coming back no matter how many times she tried to fight it off.

_You are connected. _

_ But don't be afraid- _

_ …you hold the power. _

_ Ring ring. Ring ring. _

Blinking wildly she drowsily searched for her phone. The ringing and vibrating was coming from somewhere in the sheets. She scrambled extremely confused, and still half asleep. Her hand finally grasped the buzzing phone, answering it without checking to see who it was.

"Hello?" Charlene rubbed her eyes until they focused on her dark room. Her door was cracked, letting in small amounts of light and the conversation between her parents from downstairs. The phone that was pressed against her skin was cold, and lit up her tired face.

"Is your cable out?" She recognized the voice as Lucy's almost instantly. She breathed, heavily relieved that she'd been able to shake her dream. Lucy's words were followed by the sound of a rustling bag, and then the crunching of chips. "Mine is." She said through a mouthful.

"I don't know." A long yawn spilled out from Charlene's end of the phone line. After turning on her lamp she reached for her television remote. "I'll check though."

"You sound tired as hell. Are you feeling alright?" Charlene could hear Lucy closing the noisy bag.

"Yeah, today's just been a weird day."

"How so?" Lucy took a large gulp of something; Charlene guessed it was some kind of soda.

"I passed out in the shower. Been napping since, and having strange dreams too."

Charlene could almost hear the expression on Lucy's face, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Looks like my cables out though." Charlene stared at the fuzzy television for a moment, "Our living room TV was doing this too."

"Hmph." Lucy sighed and clicked her television off. "You wanna do something?"

"Like what?" Charlene sat down on the edge of her bed, rubbing a spot on her head where the ache seemed to be returning.

"I don't know. I'm just tired of being here with Anna and her books." Lucy complained. "She's had her nose in them all day."

"Well come on over. We'll figure out something to do."

"Alrighty, be there soon."

_Click._

Nothing sounded better than another pain killer. Charlene remembered her last pill was taken after the shower incident, which was around one o'clock, or thereabouts anyway. She guessed from the dim light outside that she'd slept through most of the day, and would be safe to take another pill.

She made her way downstairs to the medicine cabinet, which was the one farthest away from any food, kitchen utensils, or dishes. She popped open the cap and shook two pills into her hand. Her parents had moved their conversation into the master bedroom, so she was safe to swallow them without her mom jumping down her back with her usual medication lecture.

She carried a small glass of ice water to the kitchen table and sat down. She could hear her parent's soft murmurs, nothing distinct enough to make out what they were saying though. Her younger sister, Winnie, was most likely upstairs with her dolls and playhouse; a normal activity that she engaged in.

The lights downstairs flickered occasionally, drawing Charlene's attention from one place to another every time. The seconds were counted by the clock on the wall that ticked softly in the background. She wasted the seconds by letting her finger circle the rim of her glass as she waited for Lucy.

"Hey sweetie. What're you doing?" Her dad slid into the seat across from her, which happened to be their normal seating arrangement when they ate family meals.

His face was covered in a short, dark scruffy beard. He wore his sheriff's uniform, hat and all. Thin lips offered a smile as Charlene looked at him with dark blue eyes that were replicas of his.

"I'm waiting for Lucy." Charlene picked up her glass and took a sip.

"Are you feeling up for company?" His face softened, "Mom told me about what happened this afternoon."

"I'm fine." She assured her father, "Nothing to worry about."

He nodded, "Okay Charlie. Just take it easy and let me know if you need anything."

Her father was the only one who could get away with calling her by that nickname. He had been calling her Charlie for years. He would always introduce her to his friends and co- workers as "_My little girl, Charlie."_ When she was in her early teenage years she used to hate that, but soon found a love for the introduction. Even if she was almost eighteen.

There was a knock at the door, but Lucy let herself in. She kicked off her shoes in the entryway and joined Charlene and her father in the kitchen.

"Good evening Lucy." Mr. Locklear rose from his place at the table, "I better be getting back to work, -taking a double shift was not my greatest idea." He joked. After kissing Charlene on the forehead he scurried off to gather the rest of his things before heading out.

Lucy sat down where Mr. Locklear had been. She rested her elbows on the old wooden table and gave Charlene a half smile. "For someone who's been sleeping all day you sure look tired."

"Thanks." Charlene exhaled sarcastically. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, "Hopefully this painkiller will kick in soon."

"You should've skipped the sleepover last night and hung out with me and Anna."

"I wish I would have." Charlene confessed, "My sleeping schedule is going to be so off."

"Mine's always off. You get used to it." Lucy laughed.

The conversation of sleep made Charlene think of her strange dreams. They were half the reason why today had been such a weird day. She'd never had dreams like those before; they didn't even _feel _like dreams. She could hear the voice in her head, and it sent chills down her spine.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucy asked, noticing that Charlene's attention was elsewhere.

"I've been having these dreams all day. They're so, _bizarre._"

Lucy sat silently in her chair, waiting for her to explain further.

"I'm surrounded by darkness. I can't see anything, but there's this _voice;_ and it's telling me…well, I'm not real sure what it's trying to tell me."

A silence fell upon the two. Only the sound of the ticking clock counting the seconds could be heard. Charlene figured that Lucy was thinking she was half crazy.

"…..you are connected." Lucy softly uttered. She watched as Charlene's expression changed from one of uncertainty to one of alarm.

"No way." Charlene's eyes were as big as a dinner plate. "How..-"

"I had a dream just like that last night. The minute you mentioned that _voice, _I knew exactly what you were talking about. I woke up this morning completely shaken by it. " Lucy rubbed her head, "Pretty crazy."

Charlene let her knees fall and slumped back in her chair, "You can say that again."

"Guess that makes us telepathic." Lucy said jokingly.

Charlene laughed nervously. "Guess so."

* * *

Anna stood at the kitchen counter and watched as her tea bag slowly seeped into her mug of boiling water. She blew on the surface of the water and took a slow sip, then carried the mug back to her desk. She found her place once more in her book and began to read.

She read passage after passage, jotting down notes when needed. Soon she had covered 50 pages worth of material; and she was still ready to soak up more. But her eyes seemed to disagree with her want to read more. They became very heavy and she struggled to keep them open. She fought with them for one more chapter, not wanting to stop her study time. Her eyes had fallen shut just as her head hit the desk, drifting off into sleep.

_The evening had brought an eerie fog to the culdesac. It had gotten much darker much faster than usual. All of the houses seemed to be empty. No porch lights, no cars in the driveways, no inside lights or noise. As the fog thickened the temperature dropped. Though it did normally get colder in fall, this change was abnormal. Along with the thickening fog came a stench. One that smelled unlike words could describe. It was one that brought on a strong headache, one that was distinct and downright foul. _

_That afternoon after school Anna had driven down once more to visit. Mainly because her mother asked, she had said she needed some extra help around the house. When Anna had arrived home Lucy was still dressed in her school attire, shoes and all, but she was asleep. She was asleep in her bed, backpack on her lap and her car keys in her hand. It was an unusual sight, but Anna left Lucy to her nap. She did as she was asked and did work around the house; Starting with the dishes, then the laundry, followed by vacuuming, taking out the trash, tidying up the living room, and even mowing the lawn. _

_But then the fog rolled it. It came out of nowhere, like a shot in the dark. Anna retired inside for the evening, finishing small things like changing the coffee filter and filling the ice trays. By the time she was ready to settle down and get some sleep the stench became so overwhelming that it seemed to be suffocating her. _

_She went back into Lucy's room, checking to make sure she was still breathing seeing as she hadn't moved ever since Anna arrived. But there she lay, steadily breathing yet still fast asleep. Lucy's room was freezing, much colder than the rest of the house. Anna made her way over to the opened window in the room, determining that that is what was causing the cold. _

_And that's when she saw it. _

_That's when her heart froze in sheer terror. _

_A storm. A massive storm. The wind was out of control, thunder shook the ground as lightning cracked in the sky. The houses still seemed vacant, all but Charlene's bedroom. She could see Charlene standing with her head out of her opened window. She was staring off into the sky, off to where the moon should have been. Charlene stared into the darkness of a thrashing and whipping orb. Its long black extremities were writhing about, creating small erratic creatures with every move. Shades of purple and fierce orange were shadowed by the darkness of the ball. _

"_Charlene!" Anna yelled from Lucy's bedroom window, but Charlene's gaze wasn't divided. "CHARLENE!"_

_Still nothing. _

_Unknowing of what to do, she violently shook Lucy, attempting to wake her. Lucy groaned in annoyance, but pushed herself from her place on the bed. Anna yanked her by her arm, dragging her to the window so she could see._

_Charlene was no longer standing in her windowsill, and the scene outside had changed. Though the dark orb was still thrashing about and the stench remained, a palette of lighter colors had joined the sky. Ranging from yellows to light blues, there was a shimmering break in the darkness. Just before the break was the culdesac, and their neighbors, their houses, the trees and the grass. But beyond the break of colors was something to which the girls could not see. It seemed welcoming, yet terrifying all at once. Lucy grabbed Anna's hand and looked at her as if asking what to do. _

_And then the scene faded to black. Anna could see nothing more than the darkness that her closed eyes provided. _

_You are connected. _

* * *

"How'd you do on Mr. Yuen's test?" Lucy asked as she shoveled in another hand full of popcorn.

"I got a B+" Charlene sighed, "I wasn't expecting it to be as hard as it was."

"No one in my class got higher than a C. He was super mad; we got a lecture and everything." Lucy stretched her hands above her head and yawned, "I'm retaking it on Monday though."

"I'll let you borrow my test to look over the questions." Charlene offered.

"….and answers?" Lucy nudged her playfully. Charlene smiled as she agreed.

The two had moved to the couch in the living room. Their snack of popcorn sat in a bowl between them, and they'd been carrying on a conversation in place of the cable TV.

Charlene stretched and yawned, "What time is it?"

Lucy pulled her phone from her back pocket, giving the screen an odd look. "My phone says its 12:00."

Charlene raised an eyebrow, "Is it really already midnight?" The confusion in her voice was dense.

Lucy shook her head, "No. It says its 12:00 PM. My phone is trying to tell me its noon."

Charlene got up from her place on the couch and made her way to go check the clock in the kitchen. Her eyes widened with disbelief as she saw that it too said it was 12:00. The steady ticking continued but the minutes never changed.

"What're you looking at darling?" Mrs. Locklear emerged from her bedroom. She had a mug filled with tea in one hand while she placed her other hand on Charlene's shoulder.

"What time does that clock say?" Charlene questioned.

"8:35." Her mother chuckled as she poured herself more tea, "Did you forget how to tell time?"

Charlene looked back at Lucy who sat on the edge of the couch. Lucy pointed a finger to their cable box, which also displayed the time. In green numbers the box lit up 12:00.

Mrs. Locklear, who was dressed in a pastel pink robe with her dirty blonde hair in a bun, made her way into the living area where Lucy remained. "It's nice to see you around the house again Lucy darling. Please excuse my appearance." She fixed a strand of wavy hair that had come loose from her bun.

"You always look lovely Mrs. Locklear." Lucy gave her a wide smile, and then returned her gaze to the clock, then back to Charlene.

"Are you two okay?" She tightened her grip on her mug, "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"We're fine mom." Charlene assured her, "We're going to go upstairs. Oh, and do you mind if Lucy stays the night?"

"No, I don't mind sweetie. Just make sure Ms. Williams is okay with it."

"Will do." Charlene and Lucy headed quickly up the stairs. Charlene stopped in Winnie's room before heading back to her own; Winnie had fallen asleep while playing with her dolls. Her Barbie dolls were strewn about the floor, along with their clothes. Winnie's television was playing her favorite show, even though Charlene was sure she hadn't been watching it.

"Agh." Charlene grunted as she picked Winnie up off of the floor.

"What?" Lucy giggled as she watched her best friend place Winnie in her bed. "She that heavy?"

Charlene shook her head, "A lot heavier than the last time I remember."

Lucy, who was standing by the light switch, dimmed the lights in the room as Charlene covered Winnie in her favorite princess blanket.

"Her TV seems to be working fine." Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Charlene sighed, "I don't know. Maybe we're just crazy."

Lucy shrugged, "Maybe so."

Charlene moved to the doorway where Lucy was, "I'm surprised my mom hadn't come up here to check on her yet."

Lucy was about to respond when her attention was stolen by the sound of static coming from Winnie's television. The image on the screen became nothing but black and white fuzz while the static noise began to fill the quiet space.

Charlene shook her head, "Guess we spoke too soon."

The rest of the weekend was spent in curiosity. Lucy spent her nights waking up every two hours or so from chilling dreams, each one more confusing than the last. Charlene, who surprisingly became quite the night owl, would avoid sleep as best she could. Instead she'd study for upcoming tests, or clean her room. Both girls went without televisions, and always asked someone else for the time. Though Lucy spent a good chunk of the remaining part of the weekend at Charlene's house, they rarely talked about the strange happenings as if they were normal. Anna on the other hand, constantly tried to reset the clocks in the house, only to find that thirty minutes later they were back to the time set before. She even called the cable company about the TV, only to have them tell her that nothing was wrong.

On Monday morning Charlene's mother woke her up late because her alarm had failed to go off. Lucy couldn't get her car to start, and ended up having to wait for Charlene to get ready so she could get a ride. Both girls were late to school, and Lucy had missed her debate meeting. Mr. Yuen pulled Lucy aside during 3rd period and scolded her for doing worse on her test than the first time. That same afternoon Charlene was yelled at by her coach for not striking out one single batter, and letting four of them walk. Luckily for her it was just a practice. Because Charlene had been Lucy's ride to school, Lucy had to wait for her to get done with practice. While doing so she accidently fell asleep on the bleachers, and proceeded to fall asleep again in Charlene's car on the way home.

Now back on campus, Anna was drinking coffee like it was her job in order to stay awake during her lectures. Her lack of sleep was linked to the fact that the strange occurrences followed her back to her university life. The cable was still out, the clocks still froze at noon, and even her classmates were starting to call her crazy.

Another sleepless night caused for a treacherous Tuesday. Once again, Lucy had to get a ride from Charlene, who overslept. She missed her debate meeting once more, and both were late to their 1st periods. In her English class, Lucy got written up for falling asleep during the lesson. That same period in Mrs. Kline's Math class, Charlene received a dress code violation for forgetting to change out of her pajama pants that morning. Her mother had to bring her up some jeans, and of course they were the one pair in her closet that fit much too tightly around the waist. When after school softball practice rolled around, Charlene was so exhausted that her coach let her go home early with instructions to take a long nap and get her head on straight. They had a game on Friday and Charlene couldn't afford to pitch the way she'd been pitching during practices.

By Wednesday, both Ms. Williams and Mrs. Locklear found that it might be best to let the girls stay home and rest. But sleep still didn't come easy, and the girls were already treading deep water with their teachers and coaches. For lack of better judgment the two went to school, only to have a day filled with drowsy eyes and annoyed teachers.

Back at university, Anna tried to keep her head in her books as best she could. Her Wednesday had mostly been filled with tests; all of which Anna was prepared for, even if she was extremely tired. Nearly all of her friends tried to get her lay down and rest, but Anna insisted on pushing through the week, even if it meant little to no sleep.

Thursday seemed almost like a repeat of Wednesday. When school was let out that afternoon, the weather suggested a storm. Grey clouds were built up high in the distance, and the rumble of thunder could be heard every few minutes. At home, Lucy and Charlene both struggled to finish their daily chores and homework. With the first softball game of the season, and the district debate conference both happening the next day, the girls also fought for sleep.

Friday was normally viewed as a blessing for most high school students. It meant the weekend was finally here and you didn't have to set your alarm clock for the next morning. However for Lucy, Charlene, and Anna, it only meant one more day that seemed to hopelessly drag on. Normally on Friday's, the upper class men at school would rave on and on about who was throwing the biggest party of the weekend. This week, it was Tristan Kellogg's turn to trash his house with the help of drunken teenagers. Since Tristan was known for having a large house, and parents who didn't care what he did, everyone was more stoked than usual.

In the locker room during P.E. Charlene listened to the girls talk about how excited they were for Tristan's party. The room was mainly filled with Charlene's softball teammates, the volleyball girls, and basketball girls, who all took P.E. as an elective because it was just another hour to condition for upcoming games and seasons.

"Are you going to Tristan's party?" Lola Jepson, a junior, asked Charlene as she slid next to her on the bench. Her thin dark hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, leaving her bangs to cover her forehead. Her tanned, slender face gave a big smile, hoping that she would say yes.

Charlene shook her head, "No. I'm not."

Lola's face scrunched, "How come?"

"I've got a game after school." Charlene knew that the game would end in plenty of time to be able to make it to Tristan's party, but she really didn't have any other excuse except the fact that she was extremely tired. And that her parents didn't like her going to parties.

"Oh come on Locklear," Janele Harman called from her spot in the changing room, "We both have a game! But I'm bringing my party gear with me and heading to Tristan's as soon as that referee calls a winner." The tall, dark skinned girl slammed her locker shut.

The girls in the locker room cheered. Some of them called out, "Come on Charlene!" others started dancing around acting like they were already at the party, most of them only half dressed. Charlene ignored the girls and continued putting on her tennis shoes.

"Hey Charlene!" Janele was now standing on a bench, all of the dancing and cheering girls had stopped to listen to her. Janele, dressed in a school gym shirt and spandex shorts, batted her eyelashes mockingly at Charlene as she spoke, "I heard through the grape vine that Tristan likes you! All the more reason to go to the party!" She jumped down from the bench and began to dance again with all of the other girls who were acting foolish.

Charlene shook her head as she pushed her backpack into the locker. She locked her stuff in the metal container with a padlock, and then headed for the gym.

The girls all began to boo loudly as Charlene tried to exit. Janele and Lola stood at the door, blocking her from getting out.

"You're not really going to miss this party, are you?" Lola asked again, her hands on her meatless hips. "I mean you've been strung out this whole week. You could use some fun."

"I bet Tristan would be willing to show you some fun." Mindy Martin, a fellow softball teammate, elbowed Charlene. "I've seen the way he looks at you." She giggled and gave Janele a high five.

By now all of the girls were crowded around the door, trying to convince Charlene to attend the party. Most were saying things like, "I'll be there!", or "If you need a ride I can give you one!"

"I'm _**not **_going to the party." Charlene calmly said once more.

Janele sighed, "When did you become so lame Locklear?"

Mindy agreed, "Really Charlene, you used to be the life of the party. Do you guys remember Leo Chadwick's party last year?"

All of the girls got loud again, reminiscing on the biggest party to ever happen in their little town.

"Who could forget Leo's party?!" A random girl shouted.

"Surely not you Charlene." Mindy laughed, "You were such a blast that night."

"I remember it like it was yesterday." Lola began, who was only a sophomore at the time of the party. "Charlene and Leo were dating back then. The varsity girls had just won the State Championship, and so had the boy's baseball team." Once again the girls danced to the music in their heads, cheering whenever someone finished a sentence.

Mindy then took over the story, "Charlene and Leo, both being the stars of their games, were carried into the party by the rest of the team." Mindy tossed her auburn hair behind her shoulders, giving Charlene an uncomfortable smile. Charlene knew exactly where this story was going, and she didn't like it.

"And you aren't the easiest to carry either!" Janele shared, laughing with the others.

Charlene rolled her eyes, and listened to Mindy carry on. "But oddly enough, Leo and Charlene disappeared for the first hour of the party. When they came back, both of them were intoxicated and full of energy! They partied strong until about four in the morning!"

"But what happened at four in the morning, Charlene?" Janele questioned her, obviously knowing the answer.

Charlene gritted her teeth. All she wanted was to get out of the locker room and into the gym. By now they were all late for class, and Coach Larson would be outraged if she found them all just hanging out.

"I remember." Lola voiced, "The party got broken up, by Charlene's dad."

"Is that why you won't go to another party?" Mindy asked, "Because your sherriff dad doesn't trust you anymore?"

"Or is it because you're embarrassed that your dad dragged you out of a wild party at four in the morning?" Janele taunted her, "I'd be embarrassed. After all, isn't that the reason why Leo broke up with you?"

"No. It's not." Charlene corrected her.

"Then why Charlene? Why did you guys break up?" Janele continued to annoy her.

"Oh, I remember why." Mindy shared, "It was because you became the biggest dead beat this school has ever seen. You weren't allowed to go to anymore parties; your parents took away every freedom that you had. You became absorbed in school work and softball and Leo broke up with you because you became a loser."

"Last time I remembered it wasn't any of your damn business." Charlene snapped, "I've made mistakes but I've learned and matured from them. Maybe you guys should too."

Mindy sighed, "Whatever."

"You're not who you used to be, Charlene." Janele reiterated.

"None of us are." She glared at Mindy, Janele and Lola; three girls that used to be quality friends.

The locker room was dead silent. Most of the girls slowly went back to changing and putting their things away. Mindy, Janele and Lola didn't move from their places, and remained stationary as Charlene pushed past them.

When she entered the gym all of the boys were already running laps. Charlene stretched and joined them, watching as the some of the girls from the locker room filed in and did the same.

"For all of you who think it is okay to come to my class late, you can run 25 laps today instead of 10." Coach Larson hollered as the last of the girls joined the track. Charlene sighed and picked up her pace, making sure to keep a distance between her and the girls.

* * *

_Finally 7__th__ period, _Lucy thought as she entered her AP Government class. _Too bad it's the worst class of the day. _

She entered the class like normal, taking her seat behind Sheldon Seward. She opened up her binder and sat quietly as she waited for the teacher.

"Aren't you going to study?" Sheldon was turned around in his desk, looking at her note less binder. She looked up and felt her heart drop as she saw what was written on the board.

_Test Today _

"Oh no." She groaned.

"Don't worry; none of us are prepared either." Sheldon assured her. Lucy looked around the class room. Every student was frantically searching for their notes, trying to get someone else's notes, or flipping through the textbook trying to find last minute answers.

Before Lucy could even attempt to make a last minute study session, their teacher was standing at the front of the room with the tests in her hands.

"Okay class. These are the tests. Once I pass them out there is no talking or whispering. If I catch you talking I will assume you are cheating, take your test and you will receive a zero. Once you are done you can place the tests on my desk, and then you can use the rest of the period to read or finish other homework. Good luck."

Mrs. Getty handed Lucy her test along with an answer sheet. Lucy sighed as she read the first question,

_The practice of redrawing congressional districts to favor a particular political party or group is known as:_

_A- incrementalism_

_B- gerrymandering_

_C- affirmative action_

_D- congressional redistricting_

_E- reapportionment_

Lucy put her head down knowing that she was destined to fail this test. She stared at the first page for what seemed like an hour, slowly letting her eyes close, slowly letting sleep settle in. At first, the darkness of her sleep was welcoming, it was warm and inviting, like a long lost love that had just been renewed. She let her mind stop racing; she stopped it from worrying about all of the strange happenings, the test, and the debate conference.

But it quickly turned dark, cold and uncomfortable. She was trapped, unable to move, breathe or yell. She struggled with it, stuck in its harsh tentacles. A strong stench began to lay thick on her senses, making her squirm fiercer than before. A familiar situation.

_So much to do,_

_So little time. _

_Soon the darkness of night will come, and it will stay. _

_But don't be afraid. _

_For you hold the power. _

The voice left, along with the darkness. The empty space was filled with the familiar sight and sound of static. The static twitched and jerked until it was replaced with the scene of a beach. It was a calm, peaceful shoreline where the waves gently crashed onto the shore. The sun was bright and the birds sang their songs, but the island was deserted. Only the tall palm trees and the white sand were to be seen. Long bridges and wooden shacks suggested that people certainly spent time there, but the wind sang a lonely tune.

Lucy could feel the sand beneath her feet; she could feel the sun beating down on her pale skin. From the corner of her eye she spotted a poorly made raft. Its parts made of wood, and its sail made from an old cloth. The waves gently tugged on it, its owner not around to keep the sea from taking it. Lucy stepped on the raft, its boards creaking as she shifted her weight.

And then the static returned. Almost instantly Lucy missed the beach, even though she had only spent a couple of minutes on its shores. She felt safe and warm there, like she could escape from the nightmare of a week she'd been having. Like maybe she could finally get some easy sleep.

Easy sleep.

_Sleep._

_Sleep._

_Asleep?_

_Wake up!_

_Are you asleep?_

"Lucy Williams! Wake up!" Mrs. Getty was nearly yelling. The whole class stared at Lucy as embarrassment flooded her.

"Hand me your test!" Mrs. Getty demanded, "And make your way down to the office. I'll call and let them know you are coming."

Lucy, still groggy, picked up her things and left the class room. Her face flushed hot red as she exited, tears beginning to well up in her green eyes.

So many things forced Lucy's tears to flow. Lack of sleep, the dreams, failing her AP Government test, failing several other tests, the whole week had been a mess.

She walked straight passed the office and into the student parking lot where she sat in her car and cried. This was all too much. All she wanted to do was,

_Sleep._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked this chapter, you should let me know in a review. And if you didn't, let me know what I can improve on! **

**Once again, thank you so much! Have a happy day! ^.^**

**~Emionyx.**


	3. When Worlds Collide (Part 1)

Charlene held her phone up to her ear with her shoulder as she tied the laces on her cleats, "Sorry Isabella, I wish I could be more of a help."

"It's okay," Isabella Winton, co-captain of the debate team spoke with worry. "Just give me a call if you hear from her please."

"Okay, will do." Charlene placed her phone back into her bag, along with her regular school clothes and her car keys. She adjusted her jersey in the mirror, making sure that she had all of her necessary pieces.

"Did you remember your slide guards?" Mindy Martin asked as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Charlene looked around at the other girls in the locker room, not sure if Mindy was directing the question towards her or not.

"Hello? Charlene, I'm talking to you." Mindy clarified. She was now standing closer and waved a hand in front of Charlene's face.

Charlene responded with an ill-tempered tone, "Yes, I remembered to bring them." She moved away from Mindy and pulled her phone back out of her bag.

_Have you heard from Lucy at all? _Read a text from Beau Waters, another member of the debate team. Charlene typed back a quick _'No, sorry.'_

The debate team was frantic to find Lucy, who hadn't been seen since 7th period. Charlene couldn't imagine why Lucy would run off right before their big conference, especially since she was such an important asset. This behavior was very unlike Lucy.

While stationed by her phone she sent two quick text messages; one to her mother and one to Lucy. Though her mother wasn't very fond of texting, she went ahead and sent one to her anyways,

_If you see Lucy at all, please let me know. No one has seen her since today's last period._

Of course she knew that this would probably freak her mother out, and her mother would probably call Ms. Williams, but Lucy needed to be found.

_Olly olly oxen free. _

That's all she sent to Lucy.

When the girls were younger, they used to play all sorts of strange games. Of course, they played all of the normal ones like hide-and-seek, Marco Polo, tag, Simon says, you name it; chances are if it was a game, they played it. But the girls had a habit of letting their imaginations run wild with new ideas for playtime. They played games involving Princes and Princesses, far off lands, mystical creatures, and of course, dangerous adventures; in which they were always the heroines.

Most of these games took place in the small forest area that rested just behind the culdesac. There were plenty of tall trees and bushes, even a quiet stream. Whenever one of them would get lost, or when it began to get dark and it was time to retreat back to the house, they would always call out to each other,

"_Olly olly oxen free." _

_Lucy, with her red locks pulled into braided pigtails, grinned widely. She wore jean overalls, and as many freckles as there were stars. "It's what you call out when a friend has wondered too far from home and needs to return." Lucy then giggled, "Or just when you're too lazy to keep looking for someone in hide-and-seek and you give up." _

Charlene smiled at the memory. She missed the old days, when life wasn't as stressful and there was more time in a day.

"What, are you giving me the silent treatment now?" Mindy's voice pulled Charlene out of her thoughts.

Charlene shook her head, "No, I'm not." She placed her phone in her bag once more and tossed the strap over her shoulder. "C'mon, we'll be late for warm up."

"I'll warm up when I'm ready." Mindy scoffed, turning her back to Charlene.

All Charlene could do was roll her eyes as she left the locker room. Just like earlier, Mindy had an attitude that she normally didn't carry. It was hard to see people change, especially when the change turned them rotten.

By the time she had reached the field, the sky was deep blue. In the distance, dark rain clouds gathered and low rumbles of thunder softly shook the ground.

"As long as the lightning stays away, we're playing!" Their coach yelled. "Alright, I want all of my outfielders to run some laps. First, second, and third bases, you guys do your drills, and Locklear, I want you and Smith to warm up your arm."

Kolleen Smith, starting catcher, was still busy strapping on her gear. Charlene went ahead picked up her glove and a ball while she waited for Kolleen to get ready. Her attention was drawn back once more to the clouds in the sky; more thunder echoed in the air as she let out a yawn. She thought back to how long today had seemed, and how bad she wanted to get some rest. Her mind thought that maybe that was all Lucy was doing, just sleeping. Maybe the restless nights and the strange occurrences had gotten the best of her and she just decided to cave in and sleep, even if that meant dealing with the dreams.

"You ready Locklear?" Kolleen called to her, now ready with her gear and glove.

Charlene nodded her head and prepped to pitch. She stood on the pitcher's mound with her hips square to home plate. Leaning back, she brought both the ball and her gloved hand close to her chest. In order to get good momentum, Charlene lowered the ball past her hip while keeping her glove near her chest. Then in one, quick fluid motion Charlene raised the ball back up towards her face, then carried it high above her head in a circular motion. With this, her hips rotated towards first base while the ball finished its circle. Once it was back down by her hip again she released the ball, her wrist movement sending it towards Kolleen.

In the blink of an eye the ball landed in Kolleen's glove with a _thud_, just above the strike zone.

Kolleen stood, ball still in hand, and smiled at Charlene. "Glad you're back." She said, referring to the poor performance that Charlene had been giving all week during practices.

Warm-ups continued, and so did the evolving storm. By the time the first pitch of the game was thrown, the dark clouds were so thick that the sun had completely disappeared behind them. Booms of thunder shook the field, each one louder and closer than the last. But the threating storm did not stop the game from continuing.

The Darlington Panthers and the Dracdale Jaguars were the biggest rivals that Forest Oak County had; which is why this game was so important. Whoever won the first game of the season would get an immediate spot on the ranking list, which was a huge part in making it to state.

For seven straight years the Panthers and the Jaguars had been the two teams to face off at the state championship. Last year was the first year that Dracdale had taken home the winning trophy, which made Charlene the youngest pitcher in Forest Oak County to ever help their team to win state. Next year, when Charlene would leave the Dracdale Lady Jaguars and go to college, it would be the first time in four years that the spot of 1st string pitcher would be open. The first time in four years that the number _**27 **_would no longer be on her jersey, and the first time that Kolleen Smith would have to warm up with a different face.

The Darlington Panthers had first pitch, which meant that Charlene was benched for the time being. She ran her fingers along the stitching of an unused ball as she thought back to her freshman year. _Genevieve Twyla_, now there was a name that brought back memories. Charlene could still remember the intense nerves she had going into her first game. She remembered going up to the pitcher's mound for the first time, and she could still visualize all of the people staring at her as she threw her first pitch. The first batter she ever pitched to was a tall, muscular, intimidating senior. That was Genevieve, and she was known for having the best batting average of anyone between the two schools. That whole game Charlene had failed to strike her out, that is, until they got to state. The Jaguars were down by three runs, and when Genevieve came up to bat for last time, Charlene finally struck her out. Even though Darlington ended up winning, Genevieve was so enraged by her strikeout that she shoved Charlene into a fence after the game.

Looking back now it was actually kind of funny.

When it was finally time for Charlene to go up, the Dracdale Lady Jaguars were up two to nothing.

_Hopefully I can keep us ahead, _Charlene thought as she positioned herself.

A beast always seemed to take over Charlene whenever it came to softball; she was passionate about the sport, and with that was also the fact that she was extremely competitive.

Charlene gave a small smirk as a lanky freshman made her way onto the field. She held her bat with shaking hands; her jersey was new and untouched. As the girl took her place, the rest of Charlene's team started pestering her with comments.

"We got ourselves a lefty!" The girls from the dugout called while others taunted her with things like, "Look, _freshmeat_!"

Being left handed herself, Charlene had no problem striking the batter out. Each ball whizzed straight into Kolleen's glove, unmarked by the freshman's bat.

The rest of the team never had to move and inch or even raise a glove as Charlene struck out the next two batters, ending the inning.

During the 2nd inning, Charlene watched as her teammates made their way around the bases with ease. Even though Mindy had a bad attitude, she was a good batter. Mindy scored the team a homerun, something she did about once every game.

From her seat in the dugout Charlene could see the "boyfriend spot", as some liked to call it. Basically here's how it worked: Softball girls were only ever seen with other athletes. If you were dating someone, then it was your duty to always go to their games, unless you had practice of course. But most times, practices got out before games started so everyone could go and support each other. The bleachers at games were set up in certain spots. Some spots were for family, others were for random students who wanted to show their support, of course there was the yearbook people and the teachers, and then there was the boyfriend spot; the most important spot to most of the girls on the team. Back when Charlene was dating Leo, she must've gone to two dozen baseball games and scrimmages. But Leo in return was always sitting watching her from the boyfriend spot, whooping and hollering at almost everything. That was one thing the boys were good at, getting loud and helping the crowd get pumped up.

Mindy's boyfriend, Donny Cass, stood up and yelled as she made her way around the bases. When she was finished, Mindy blew him a kiss before returning to the dugout.

"I'll never understand that relationship." Kolleen commented as she prepared for the field.

"Donny and Mindy?" Charlene huffed a small laugh, "I don't get it either."

"Why girls repeatedly go crawling back to a guy that constantly cheats on them is beyond me."

"Donny the dirt bag, cheating on girls since 7th grade." Charlene shook her head as she watched Donny slip out of his seat and run off with another girl to the bathrooms.

"_Sheesh."_ Charlene uttered under her breath disgustedly.

"Meanwhile Ms. Priss over there doesn't even notice that." Kolleen said, referring to Mindy being oblivious about Donny's bathroom fling. "You know, it's guys like that loser that remind me why I swing the other way."

With their team now up by five, Charlene and Kolleen emerged from the dugout and back onto the field. A huge break of thunder roared across the sky, and then small droplets of water began to fall. The light drizzle was enough to make everything slippery; the bases, the ball, the bats, all of it was now harder to manipulate.

Charlene tried to block out the weather and focus, _don't lose it now Locklear. _

Another boom of thunder rattled in the air as Charlene prepared to send the ball to Kolleen. She brought her arm above her head, carrying it with intensity. Her wrist curved the ball ever so slightly as she let go, altering its direction to faze the batter.

She waited for the referee to call strike, which normally didn't take more than a couple of seconds after the ball had landed. But no words came from the referee, he remained silent. In fact, he remained absolutely still.

_What the..? _

The crowd was quiet, unmoving. Every player on the field was frozen in place, eyes stuck on the ball. But the ball, which had stopped just before Kolleen's glove, was suspended in the air.

Charlene couldn't even gather a complete thought. She blankly stared at the ball for a few moments; her eyes then led her around the field, observing all of her stilled teammates. Her heart raced and her mind was spinning so fast she felt like she was going to pass out.

Ignoring her lightheadedness, she dropped her glove onto the dirt and ran up to her coach. She tugged on his sweatshirt, hoping that he would make some movement. "Coach Iakopa!" _Nothing. _

She then ran over to first base where Mindy Martin was. The senior stood with her eyes locked on the ball, her glove ready for anything. Charlene waved a hand in her face, "Mindy!"

Just like Coach Iakopa, she was unaffected by Charlene's efforts. Her stomach began to churn as she realized that she was absolutely alone. All of her teammates and supporters were stuck in some sort of trance, and she was the only one who had to helplessly watch it.

"Anyone?!" She screamed into the churning sky. That was only thing that continued to move. The clouds darkened and the rain thickened. Charlene couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of terror that swelled in her chest. She could deal with the televisions producing static and the clocks only telling time at noon, _but this was insane. _

Almost without thought, Charlene grabbed her things from the dugout and headed to her car. Her hands shook while she tried to start her engine, heart sinking deep into her stomach as she realized that she couldn't get her car to start either.

"No!" She yelled as she furiously hit the dashboard, "You have got to be kidding me!"

She couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. They fell in hot streams, staining her face in blotchy red. She grew nauseous, her hands were shaking and her heart was throbbing. She didn't know what to do.

_You are connected. _

"Stop!" She cried. Her fingers were tangled in her hair, threatening to pull out every last strand. She sobbed into her hands, _What is happening?_

_The power is embedded in you. _

"STOP!" She screamed so loud she even frightened herself. The tears kept flowing no matter how hard she tried to make them cease. Her breaths escaped short and choppy, making it harder for her to calm herself down. Her head continued to spin, the whole earth feeling shaky.

_Don't let your light go out._

Charlene looked up from her palms; this voice was different than the usual one. It was much more warming, much more caring. It didn't have the same eerie tone that the normal one had, the one that had been keeping her sleepless for numerous nights.

A few tense moments passed as she waited for the voices to resound, but they had seemed to cease for the time being. She tried turning her key in the ignition once more, but the car remained noiseless and unresponsive. A deep feeling of exasperation washed over her while her fingers turned white from gripping the keys so hard. The thunder from the storm drowned out the frustrated scream that escaped her throat.

She yanked the keys from their place and threw them over her shoulder in annoyance. They made a small _clink _as they hit her back window and fell behind the seat. The tears started to flow stronger, and she dropped her head against the steering wheel, giving herself a small heart attack when the horn sounded.

_The time for the portal to open is nearing. _

Even though it was the kinder of the two voices, Charlene refused to listen. Instead, she laid her hand down in the center of the steering wheel. "Can't hear you!" She hollered over the car horn.

_You have been connected. _

"I KNOW!" She screamed, "You've only told me a million times!"

Her face became hot and red. She let more tears fall as she continued to hit her horn and scream back at the voices, "and I don't care if I'm connected!" She pressed on the steering wheel using all of her might, "Why won't you go away!?"

_Don't be afraid. Power sleeps within you. _

"LEAVE"

_Honk._

"ME_"_

_Honk._

"**ALONE!"**

_Hoooooonk._

A sudden popping noise made her jump in her seat. She released her hand from the horn, eyes scanning the area. There were small pieces of plastic and glass strewn all over her and the passenger seat. Her stare moved up towards the lights that were placed above her center console.

They were busted. The covers protecting them, the light bulbs that lit them, all of it was busted, broken, _smashed. _

Practically falling out of her car, Charlene did the only thing that she could think to do. _Run._

She ran for home. She bolted down the empty streets of Dracdale, through the intersections, past the frozen cars, beyond the small shops that lined the downtown area. She passed the theatre, the gym, the park; she didn't even stop when she saw her dad's police car parked at the station.

When she finally made it to Old Willow Lane, she noticed Anna's car parked in front of the Williams' house, and next to it sat Lucy's jeep. A wave of relief hit Charlene, now knowing that Lucy was at home safe. _Or was she-?_

Charlene hurried to Lucy's bedroom window. As she stepped on their front lawn, she couldn't help but notice how the grass seemed freshly mowed. She looked up to the sky, then back down to the grass. Surely someone didn't come mow the lawn while it had been raining. But the grass seemed dry, unaltered by the weather. She looked back up at the clouds again. They were nowhere near as dark or threatening as they were back at the field. The ones that hung right over the culdesac were a soft gray, and the only thunder that could be heard was nothing more than a low hum.

Lucy's curtains were pulled back from her window. Charlene peered into the purple themed room, noticing Lucy sprawled out on her bed. She had kicked off her boots at the door, leaving on her mismatched socks. Her dark jeans looked uncomfortable to sleep in, and the off the shoulder sweater she was wearing was twisted abnormally around her torso. A pile of curled red hair was draped off the side of her bed, along with one arm and one leg. Her keys were loosely clutched in her fallen hand, and her backpack moved with her stomach as she breathed.

Charlene knocked softly on the window, "Lucy!" She called. Charlene's efforts did nothing to pull Lucy from her sleep. The next thing she thought to do was to try and open the window, which Lucy normally kept unlocked. It took all of Charlene's might to pull the old window out of its seal. Even with her hardest try, she could only move the window about six inches.

"Lucy", Charlene said into the room. "Lucy wake up!"

Lucy groaned but didn't open her eyes.

_Well, at least she's responsive. _Charlene thought, moving away from the window. She sat in their flower bed, arms draped over her knees as she pondered what to do.

Her thoughts were shattered by the sound of a vacuum. She shifted to her knees and leaned towards Lucy's window once more.

_Anna. _

The vacuum that the Williams owned was ancient. It was big and bulky, and made a ton of noise. Even though Anna was in a different part of the house, it sounded like the she was vacuuming right in Lucy's room. Lucy was unaffected by the noise; how that was possible Charlene didn't know. That girl could sleep through her house being bulldozed.

Any attempt at calling to Anna would be a loss with the vacuum going; even the doorbell would be drowned out by the monster vacuum. Her best bet would be to wait by the porch until Anna was finished, and then get her attention.

As Charlene got up out of the flower bed she dusted off what dirt had stuck to her. Her cleats sunk into the soil as she stepped around the flowers. Strands of wavy blonde hair clung to her face and neck, while the other pieces were barely being held back by her ponytail holder.

_Snap._

The sound of a breaking twig was followed by footsteps. A few trees that rested in the woods began to rustle, and from the corner of her eye she caught the movement of a shadowed figure.

"….Hello?" Charlene called from her place in the yard. The vacuum made it hard to hear, so she wasn't sure if there was a response or not. Abandoning her plan to waiting by the porch, she walked around to the back of the house. The air was significantly cooler now and a subtle mist clouded the trees.

_Snap. _

Another twig broke under what Charlene was sure was someone's foot. More trees moved without the help of the wind, "Who's there?"

All at once, Charlene's senses seemed to heighten. Her whole being was clouded with a strong, revolting smell. Her button nose crinkled in displeasure. Goosebumps formed on her olive skin, forcing her arms to wrap around herself as the temperature continued to decrease. Her ears picked up every small disturbance; every leaf that moved, every step, every breath was amplified.

Without any warning, something knocked Charlene off of her feet and onto the grass. The strength of the impact was enough to make her short of breath for a moment. She groaned in displeasure as she tried to regain her composer, her feet seemed to be incapable of holding her up. Another strike hit her back, forcing her to arch her spine in agony. She could feel a warming sensation that seeped through her jersey; drops of crimson that stained the ground confirmed it was blood. She held her right hand to the wound in hopes to making it stop bleeding, but then another lash of pain spread across her forearm. More blood dripped down to her fingertips and began to mix with water as it started to fall from the sky.

With her hair clinging to her face and the rain impairing her vision, Charlene tried her best to put the stinging lacerations out of her mind and get help before it was too late. The mud seemed to suck her feet into the ground as she attempted to run with shaking legs. She fell once more, her face submerging into the muck. She thrashed and squirmed trying to release herself from the mud, which only sucked her down further.

"Lucy!" Charlene didn't know what else to yell. "Lucy I need you! Please!"

* * *

_The sand was more comforting than a blanket. Lucy let her pale fingers and toes wiggle in the snow white grains. Her skin was warm and salty from the sea. She watched as the sun slowly said its goodbyes and stained everything with colors of pink and orange. A single tear ran down her cheek, but what she paired it with was a smile. _

_From down the shoreline came two figures. One was wearing jeans and a pastel pink sweater; she had on silver rimmed glasses and her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a bun. Her most used pencil was stuck through the bun and she smiled a smile that had been fixed by years of braces. Next to her was a girl with a long white dress on. Her face was pale just like Lucy's; the only thing missing was the freckles. Her long copper blonde hair was parted down the middle and fell into many brimming curls. As they drew closer, the last detail that Lucy could make of her was two large green eyes. Also just like Lucy's. _

_As Lucy looked at the brunette, she could see every single detail about her. The small bags underneath her eyes from staying up late to study, how her lips were somewhat darkened and chapped from drinking so much tea, the way her hair had been thinned due to former experiments with color. When she smiled she revealed dimples, and when she wasn't her lips still had a curve to them. She had hazel eyes that were never covered in makeup, and a gentle heart shaped face. _

"_Good evening Annaleigh." Lucy greeted her. _

_Annaleigh smiled and shook her head, "No need to be formal, Lucille." _

_When Lucy turned to the girl in the white dress, all of her details seemed to fade. The copper blonde hair and the curls stayed, but her eyes faded away. She seemed to just be a figure in a long white dress. She didn't speak, she didn't even breath. Her lips and nose were unrecognizable, along with any other details that could have helped identify her. _

"_I'm so sorry." Lucy confessed, "I feel like I know you, I feel like you are extremely important to me, but I can't tell who you are. Please give me your name." _

"_Lucy." Anna whispered, "It's Shyanne." _

_Lucy's eyes swelled, "I can't see you." Tears began to burn her cheeks, "I promise I remember you. I really do. It's just-"_

_A cold hand touched Lucy's shoulder, "It's okay." _

"_No it's not!" Lucy cried, "You were my sister! I should've been able to recognize you!"_

"_Lucille." Shyanne hummed, "It's okay, I promise. I passed away when you were very young. I didn't expect you to remember me." _

_The three stood in silence, letting the waves lap over their feet. _

"_Annaleigh, Lucille." Shyanne harmoniously said, "I will always be here." Shyanne brought a hand and placed it over her heart. "But I am no longer connected."_

_Lucy's head snapped up, "What do you mean?" _

"_I will always be with you, but I am no longer connected." _

_She then faded away. The long white dress she wore was whisked away with the breeze and Shyanne was gone. _

_ As she left, her place began to fill with another figure. This one was shorter, and had darker skin. Beachy, honey blonde hair became visible, along with deep ocean blue eyes. Pink lips were followed by a button nose and softened square face. The white shorts she was wearing exposed her bruised knees and thighs, but when her gaze met Lucy and Anna's, she gave an expression of pain. _

_ "Charlene-" _

_ "Lucy! Lucy I need you! Please!" Her voice sounded far off. The sisters watched as Charlene fell onto her knees and continued to plead for help. _

_ "Charlene!" Lucy called, "What's wrong!" Lucy placed her hands on Charlene's back, her heart racing faster whenever she felt the blood on her hands. _

_ "Anna, she's seriously hurt." _

_Anna joined Lucy's lead and helped Charlene to a nearby shack. Inside, they used what resources they had to try and help stop her bleeding. _

"_Luce- we don't enough supplies." Anna became the voice of reason. "I'm going to have to go and see if I can find some extra help."_

_Lucy nodded, "Just hurry." _

_After Anna left, Lucy continued her efforts. "I just wish there was a way I could stop this bleeding faster." She mumbled to herself. _

_Lucy's bloodstained hands began to tingle. They pulsed abnormally, her fingertips almost going numb. The palms of her hands slowly began to glow green as they continued to pulsate. _

"_Heal." She spoke, unsure of where the sudden urge to speak came from._

_Before her eyes Charlene's wounds began to disappear. The blood faded away, and with the blood Charlene faded too._

_Lucy leaned against the wooden boards of the shack. She exhaled as the comforting thought of knowing that Charlene was okay passed through her mind. _

_The tingling sensation in her hands slowly faded away, and she heard Charlene's voice in her head. _

"Thank you."

_She smiled. _

_"Now it's time for you," A gentle voice spoke, "Lucy. Choose the path of light." _

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought! Let me know how you like it so far ^.^**

**Again, thanks so much! Have a happy day!**

**~EmiOnyx**


	4. When Worlds Collide (Part 2)

**A/N: Thanks for continuing with the story! This chapter is shorter, but more excitement is coming, I promise! Don't forget to leave a review as well :) **

* * *

Anna's heartbeat diminished. The mug that had been previously been in her hand fell to the ground, staining the carpet in green tea. Her hazel eyes brimmed with tears, her ivory hands were shaking, her heart felt as though it wasn't even in her chest. She assumed she was paralyzed; her feet would not carry her past Lucy's doorframe.

The stench burned her nostrils, the cold air from Lucy's window made her shudder; the storm that had erupted frightened her to no end.

_This can't be happening, _she thought. Flashbacks from her dream of more than a week ago raced through her mind. How could she have forgotten such a vivid dream? Strangely she did not think a thing of it when her mother called and asked for help this weekend, just like in the dream. When she was mowing the lawn earlier she did not think of it, nor did she think of it when she was vacuuming or filling the ice trays.

The nightmare from days ago had been a premonition.

Anna choked back her pressing waterworks and began to shake Lucy out of her slumber. The red head groaned and twisted out of Anna's reach.

"Lucy!" Anna was nearly screaming but her voice sounded weak and brittle compared to the barbarous storm that was brewing. "Lucille!" She tried to cover the fear in her voice, but her desperation and anxiety came through anyhow.

Lucy didn't have a choice but to stand as Anna jerked her up from the bed. Her keys and backpack fell to the floor as she was placed in front of the window. She immediately let her jaw drop open as she examined outside. A dark beating orb consumed the sky; long jet black tentacles cascaded to earth, creating small alien creatures when they collided with the ground.

"Anna, we have to leave." Lucy turned her back to the window and set her eyes on Anna, who was seated in her desk chair. She nervously rocked herself while her trembling hands failed to remain still.

Anna shook her head, "We need to go to the storm cellar."

"What?" Lucy furrowed her brows, "Anna, this is not some dumb tornado! We have to _leave!_"

"And go where!?" Anna shouted. Lucy stepped back; knowing that Anna's burst was not out of anger but out of fear.

"Go get in the storm cellar." Anna repeated. She began to gather blankets and pillows from Lucy's bed, along with the spare flashlight that was in her closet.

"That's not going to do us any good!" Lucy retorted.

"Lucille Katherine Williams go get in the cellar!" Anna bellowed. Her outburst was followed by a large explosion of thunder and lightning. The thrashing of the orb intensified, and soon the dark creatures found their way to the opened window.

By the hundreds, small black aliens erupted into the room. Their antennas twitched and fidgeted as their piercing yellow eyes scanned the room. Some of them sunk into the carpet, others lunged for the sisters. Lucy yelped as one dragged its claws down her leg, tearing her jeans open and letting blood seep out of her skin.

Lucy's injury didn't stop her from dashing out of her room behind Anna. The two sprinted down the hallway into their living room. Not even ten feet behind them the creatures followed, practically turning the hallway solid black.

In the living room Lucy could hear the sound of the grandfather clock repeating its chime endlessly. All of the appliances were acting erratic; the dishwasher was spewing water, the microwave was heating nothing, even the gas stove was lit. As the chandeliers and hallway lights began to flicker, the television flipped on with the familiar static. Lucy gave a frustrated whine and forcefully kicked her foot through the screen. Pieces of glass scattered across the living room floor, some even remained in Lucy's sock covered foot.

Anna took a millisecond to pause and stare at her sister's action with a concerned expression.

"I've been wanting to do that all week." Lucy confessed.

"Mom is going to kill you."

"I think that's the least of my worries."

Lucy followed directly behind Anna until she reached the garage. Anna wasted no time unlocking the cellar and tossing the gathered supplies in. She held the heavy steel door open and gestured for Lucy to get in. "C'mon!"

Lucy refused, "That's not going to do us any good!"

"Then what do you suggest will?!" Anna screamed, "Running out into the streets? Trying to drive in this mess? That's going to get us killed! Lucy we don't have time to argue about this. GET IN."

Lucy balled her fists. She knew that if they got in the cellar it would only be a matter of time before the creatures found a way in and killed them. Not only that, but the storm was growing so strong that it would probably be able to rip the steel door right off of its hinges.

Before Anna could physically force Lucy into the cellar, Lucy hit the garage door opener. As the metal door creaked open thousands of erratic dark creatures began to pour into the garage. Lucy rushed to Anna and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her out onto the driveway where she broke into a sprint.

The fierce shadows clawed at their legs and feet. Lucy could hear Anna cursing and voicing her disapproval as she dragged them further.

_Though the dark orb was still thrashing about and the stench remained, a palette of lighter colors had joined the sky. Ranging from yellows to light blues, there was a shimmering break in the darkness. Just before the break was the culdesac, along with their neighbors, their houses, the trees and the grass. But beyond the break of colors was something to which the girls could not see. It seemed welcoming, yet terrifying all at once. _

Anna ceased her movement. She extracted her wrist from Lucy's grip and stared into the dazzling colors and lush stars. _Just like in my dream._

Lucy retrieved Anna's hand and clutched it tight, "We need to go through."

Anna immediately objected, "Go through? We have no idea what that is! Lucy you're mental! How do you know we can even get through that?"

"We have to try!" Lucy snapped.

"Luce-"

"Just trust me Anna!"

"Lucy-"

"Annaleigh PLEASE." She begged. "We are going to die here if we don't."

Anna squeezed Lucy's hand. She knew her sister was right, no matter how unsure she was of what was beyond the darkness and through the light.

The sisters ran through to the end of the culdesac. They pushed past trees and tall grasses that were infested with the dangerous aliens; they hurried through mud, rain and lightning until they reached where the break of light met the ground. There was a space between the grass of earth and the path of light where swirls of stars and space peaked through. Lucy glanced behind her and watched as the raging orb destroyed what they called home. Tears burned her eyes as they built up, but before they could fall Anna directed her forward again.

"Anna-"Lucy choked. "What about mom?" Though she had many other doubts and concerns about their current state, she could only picture her mother's face.

"Lucy-I-" Anna stopped, "We don't have time for second guessing now."

Lucy took one of Anna's hands and raised her free hand to shield her eyes from the brilliant light as she stepped through. Anna followed her lead and they both were surrounded by radiance.

"Anna?" Lucy called. She could no longer feel her sister's hand in hers anymore. The light was all that she could see, "Anna, are you there?"

There was no response.

Emotions ranging from worry to sorrow bubbled up inside of her. She started to weep, but the warmth of the light dried her tears and caressed her skin in peacefulness. As she floated further into the light she grew weary. Her eyes settled shut, but not before she could call out to her sister once more.

* * *

"Oh deary!" There was a faint sound of rustling, and the feeling of someone's grip. An aroma of freshly cooked food filled the air.

"Is everything alright Ms. Dorthea? A second voice asked as an echo of footsteps became louder.

"Why- Yuffie dear, can you fetch some help?" The first voice requested. It sounded like an older woman. Years of speaking and storytelling gave a genuine quality to it; it was not raspy or unkind.

"I'm on it." The second voice sounded much younger, much livelier.

Anna's eyes barely fluttered open when she felt a gentle hand cradle her cheek. She slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was resting on brick pavement; next to her was a wooden barrel. Her half closed eyes followed the colorful and intricate designs in the pavement until she saw the figure that had been stroking her cheek.

There was an elderly woman dressed in a long purple skirt and many beaded necklaces leaning over to help Anna. She had a round face filled with wrinkles and tired brown eyes. Her gray and white hair was pulled back into a long French braid, and her long sleeved loose knit sweater tickled Anna's cheek.

"You are burning up dear." The woman spoke. It took Anna a couple of seconds to realize that the woman was holding a damp cloth to her cheek as well. She moved the damp cloth from her cheek to her forehead with hands that were withered away by arthritis. "You seem to have some injuries as well, but don't worry sweetie, Yuffie will be back shortly with some extra help."

"Where-"Anna's voice was hoarse. As her eyes opened and the full scenery spilled into view she gasped in wonder, "Where am I?"

Anna came to notice that she was stationed at the back entrance of an eatery. The barrel that she was next to read _Tony's Restaurant _in red letters. Just across from her were several trash cans and empty flour sacks that had been lined against the wall.

"Is everything alright?" A new voice emerged from the backdoor of the restaurant. Anna scooted herself until she hit the brick wall behind her. She looked up shakily at a large man with dark balding hair and a thick mustache. He had a dirty apron tied around his waist and a faded pink long sleeved work shirt on. "Ah! No need to be frightened piccola signora!" He boomed, reaching a flour covered hand down, "The name is Tony; owner of the finest restaurant in Radiant Garden!"

"Radiant Garden?" Anna's voice was drowning in fear, "Where is that? _What _is that?"

"Well it's a- it's a where you are at a-right now!" Tony used his hands to express his words. His thick accent carried on as he called back into the kitchen, "Hey Jo! Ah, bring a glass of acqua fredda out here!"

Before Anna could object, a thin man, also with dark hair and wearing an apron, came scurrying out of the kitchen with a glass of water. "Oh-a-here you go!" He said as he handed Anna the glass.

"Go ahead dear." The old lady encouraged her, "You need to drink fluids."

Anna hesitantly took a sip of the ice cold water. It was beyond refreshing. She immediately took large gulp after realizing that it was not poisoned- or anything along those lines. She finished the glass quickly and handed it back to Jo.

"Do we a-have ourselves a- signora from out of a-town?" Jo, the skinny chef said as he placed his hands on his knees to get a better look at Anna after taking the glass.

"Ah-give the lady some room!" Tony bellowed as he used one thick arm to push Jo backwards.

Anna's stare switched from person to person. She was terrified. She had never seen any of these people before in her life, and what was Radiant Garden? Was that the name of this town?

"Is she mute?" Tony asked the old lady, "Or is she just a-scared?"

The woman smiled, "I think she's lost, and sick. She's got some injuries too."

Both of the men gasped obnoxiously as the woman pulled Anna's jeans away from her cuts and scrapes that were on her shins and calves. Anna stared down at her legs; the claw marks from the strange creatures were bleeding onto her shoes and staining the brick pavement.

"Oh a-no!" Tony cried, "Jo! Get this signora some help-a!"

The woman giggled a bit, "Oh, that won't be necessary Tony. I've already sent Miss Yuffie for help; surely she's going to be back soon. Thank you though."

Tony smiled, "I am always free to a-help however I can, Ms. a-Dorthea." He turned back to Anna, "I a-hope you get to feeling better, Ms. a-…"

Anna was slow to realize that she hadn't given her name yet. "Annaleigh." She uttered, "But-um- you can call me Anna."

"Ah, okay Ms. Anna. Do feel a-better now!" Before leaving he leaned in closer and whispered, "And a-don't a-worry. Ms. Dorthea is the nicest lady in a-Radiant Garden. She'll make a-sure you are taken care of."

Once Tony and Jo were back inside of the restaurant, Ms. Dorthea stood up and offered a hand to Anna. "If you feel like standing dear I will help you try. Just beware, these old bones aren't very sturdy to fall back on."

Anna was thankful for her offer. She was very uncomfortable on the pavement. Though her wounds were stinging and painful, she went ahead and took Ms. Dorthea's hand. The old lady helped her to her feet and made sure that she was stable before letting go.

"Um, Ms. Dorthea?" Anna shyly asked, "Would you mind directing me towards Dracdale?"

Ms. Dorthea furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm so sorry dear. I've never heard of that place before."

Anna scrunched her face in confusion, "What about Darlington? Do you know where that is?"

The woman shook her head, "I haven't got a clue. But that's coming from someone who hasn't ever stepped foot anywhere else but Radiant Garden. Maybe Yuffie or one of the others can help you."

"What can we help with?" A thin, ebony haired girl appeared from around the corner. Her hair was cut short and she accessorized it with a black headband. "Oh, you're up!" She cheered as she approached Anna.

Anna and the girl looked at each other from eye level. The way they dressed was obviously different. While Anna was in her jeans and sweater, the dark haired girl was decked out in shorts and a vest that were filled with pockets and other accessories. Underneath her vest was a black tank top that revealed her stomach, and on her feet she wore lace up shoes that ended at her knees. Anna basically had the word _foreigner _written on her forehead.

"The name's Yuffie." She smiled, "And this is Aerith, Cloud, and of course Squall Leonhart." She said as she pointed out her three comrades.

"That's Leon." The brunette corrected.

As he stepped forward, Anna first noticed the scar that stretched from above his right eye down to his left cheek. He looked at her with very little expression, his deep eyes were unreadable.

Anna twiddled her thumbs nervously. She looked at all of the strangers around her; they all looked so strange. She felt insecure as each one of them studied her; her dirty sweater, her torn jeans and bloody ankles. She guessed her hair was probably a mess as well. _What a great first impression, _she thought.

"I need help getting home." Anna's voice was timid and shaky.

"You don't look like you're in any shape to be travelling right now." Yuffie chimed.

"Yuffie's right deary, you still have a fever." Ms. Dorthea once again placed a fragile hand to Anna's cheek. "You're burning up."

"Let me take you back to my house, I have an extra bed there. You can get some rest." A soft voice that belonged to a brunette girl spoke. She smiled kindly to Anna as she stood next to Yuffie. Her delicate hands rested on her pink skirt, and bold bangs along with two strands of curled hair framed her face while the rest was pulled back. Anna remembered Yuffie calling her Aerith.

Anna initial reaction to Aerith's invitation was to reject it. She didn't know her, and going to sleep in her guest bed didn't sound like the smartest plan. But rest sounded heavenly, and she needed to tend to her wounds as well. There was just one other thing-

"Lucy-"Anna muttered under her breath. "I need to find my sister."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think in a review! It really does help me out ^.^ Have a happy day!**


End file.
